


The Depth of Fashion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Silliness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness.

Title: The Depth of Fashion  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge #8: Upside down Christmas tree, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's Christmas Challenge: Mistletoe.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls.  
Authors Notes: Silliness.

  
~

The Depth of Fashion

~

Harry had been enjoying himself at Pansy’s Christmas party, until...“Draco?”

“Mm?”

“The tree’s upside down.”

Draco sighed. “Yeah, it’s apparently fashionable this year.”

“Seems weird.”

Pansy, overhearing, sneered at Harry before turning away.

“Next she’ll say mistletoe’s supposed to be on the floor,” Harry whispered.

“That’s silly,” Draco replied. “How would that make sense?”

“Maybe we could shag on top of it rather than snog beneath it,” Harry suggested, grinning.

Draco’s eyes widened. “Bye, Pansy!”

Once home, Draco spelled the mistletoe onto the floor.

“Trying to tell me something?” Harry asked.

“Fashion is important,” Draco purred, dragging Harry down.

~


	2. Fashion Forte

**Title:** Fashion Forte  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Mistletoe  
 **Author's Notes:** Silliness  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fashion Forte

~

“Ouch!” Harry groaned. “Shit!”

“Nice pillow talk,” Draco muttered. “Romantic.”

“I am romantic,” Harry retorted. “Especially when I don't have mistletoe digging into my arse.”

“Oh for--” Draco cast a Cushioning Charm. “This didn't occur to you before we decided to shag on it?”

“I was a bit distracted at the time,” Harry said. “The fault of a hot blond.”

“Oh, how hot was he?”

“Ridiculously hot.” Harry grinned. “So hot he should be outlawed.”

Draco chuckled. “In that case the hot blond has a suggestion.”

"Oh?"

“Yeah, stick to rescuing the world. Creating new fashion? Not your forte.”

“Git.”

~


End file.
